Sims Big Brother 6
Sims Big Brother 6 is the sixth season of Total Sims Series. It consists 20 episodes with 17 players in the house. The host is Jakey and the prize is $1,000,000 once again. Beck Oliver- 25 years old, a newbie, and from a tv show Victorious, Beck is an actor from Los Angeles California. He is best buds with Freddie, in a relationship with Trina before the engagement, and in another relationship with Brittany after Trina was evicted. Beck became the last houseguest on team actors after Trina was evicted. He was evicted on day 78. Beck becomes the seventh jury member and placed 5th. Blossom- From season 12 Jurassic Park, Blossom returns for another season! She is involved in an alliance with the vets Isaac, Kaleb, Kc, and Kylie. Blossom quit the game and left the house on day 50 before eviction night. She placed 12th and never made jury. Brittany- 22 years old, a newbie, and Celeste's sister, Brittany is a writer from Orlando Florida. She is best friends with Mackenzie and Tristan. Britt got into a relationship with Beck later in the game after jury started. She is enemies with David a lot of the times. Brittany was going to be nominated on day 53 but used the pendent of protection to secure her safety for 4 weeks. She was evicted on day 85 a week before finale. Brit becomes the eighth jury member and placed 4th. Dalia- 21 years old and a newbie, Dalia is a bartender from Los Angeles California. She is the quiet girl around the house and doesn't make a lot of new friends. Dalia was evicted on day 22 before Isaac. She competed in Battle Back Showdown but lost and never returned in the house. Dalia placed 18th and never made jury. David- 25 years old, a newbie, and Kaleb's brother, David is a construction worker from Cleveland Ohio. David is cousins with Kaleb and good friends with Isaac and Zoe. He is also in a relationship with Xu Ling. David is bitter enemies with Brit most of the time. He competed in Battle Back Showdown and won the battle against all evictees and returned in the house with Isaac. David was evicted on day 29 then re-evicted again on day 71. He becomes the sixth jury member and placed 16th and 6th. Freddie Benson- 18 years old, a newbie, and from a tv show ICarly, Freddie is a web-star and cameraman from Seattle Washington. He is best friends with Beck and Trina most of the time. Freddie is also in a relationship with Trina. He quit the game and left the house on day 64 before eviction night just to save Trina. Freddie becomes the fourth jury member and placed 8th. Isaac- From season 5 Big Brother, Isaac returns for another season! He is in a relationship with Zoe and gets along well with David and Kaleb. Isaac was evicted on day 22 after Dalia He competed in Battle Back Showdown but lost until Isaac was selected to return in the house with David. Isaac was evicted once again on day 50 and becomes the first jury member. He placed 17th again and 11th. Kaleb- From season 5 Big Brother, Kaleb returns for another season! He is in an alliance with the vets Blossom, Isaac, Kc, and Kylie. Kaleb was considered wanting to have a relationship with Kc but chose to decline so he wouldn't have any conflicts or too much emotions from dating. Kaleb became the last houseguest on team vets after Isaac was re-evicted. He was evicted on day 57 after Terry and becomes the third jury member. Kaleb placed 9th and wins MVP (Most Valuable Player). Kaycee- From season 14 Battle of the Sexes Island, Kc returns for another season! She is best friends with Brit, Kaleb, and Mack. Kc was evicted on day 36 after Kylie. She competed in Battle Back Showdown but lost and never returned in the house. Kc placed 14th and never made jury. Kylie- From season 5 Big Brother, Kylie returns for another season! She is best friends with Brit, Kaleb, and Mack. Kylie was evicted on day 36 before Kc. She competed in Battle Back Showdown but lost and never returned in the house. Kylie placed 15th and never made jury. Mackenzie- 22 years old, a newbie, and Karen's sister, Mack is a model from New York, New York. She is still in the house. Mackenzie made finals with Tristan and Xu but lost the battle due to Tristan winning the million dollar prize. She won $50,000, placed 2nd as runnerup. Shaggy Rogers- 48 years old, a newbie, and from an old tv show Scooby-Doo, Shaggy is a food tester from Crystal Cove Newport Beach California. He is friends with Beck, Freddie, and Trina. Shaggy became the first house-guest evicted on day 15. He competed in Battle Back Showdown but lost and never returned in the house. Shaggy placed 19th and never made jury. Terry- 27 years old, a newbie, and Joe's cousin, Terry is a musician from Cleveland Ohio. He is friends with Beck and Dalia since Terry and them are the quiet ones. He was 1 of the huge floaters in the house until Terry was evicted on day 57 before Kaleb. He becomes the second jury member. Terry placed 10th. Trina Vega- 25 years old, a newbie, and from a tv show Victorious, Trina is a singer from Los Angeles California. She is friends with Beck and Freddie most of the time. Trina is in a relationship with both Beck and Freddie which is why she's a 2 timing cheater lol. Trina was evicted on day 64 after Freddie quit and before Xu canceled eviction. She becomes the fifth jury member and placed 7th. Tristan- 21 years old, a newbie, and Paul's brother, Stan is a mathematician from Los Angeles California. He is still in the house. Tristan made finals with Mack and Xu and won the battle due to himself winning the million dollar prize. He placed 1st as the true winner of sims big brother 6 and wins $1,000,000. Xu- 20 years old, a newbie, and Shaniqua's sister, Xu is a massage therapist from Beijing China. She is still in the house. Xu made finals with Mack and Tristan but lost the battle against Tristan due to him winning the million dollar prize. She won nothing, placed 3rd, and is the ninth and final jury member. Zoe- 24 years old, a newbie, and Isaac's cousin/girlfriend, Zoe is a skater from Newcastle England. She is in a relationship with Isaac, best friends with David, Isaac, and Kaleb. Zoe was evicted on day 43 and competed in Battle Back Showdown with the other evictees but she lost and never returned in the house. Zoe placed 13th and never made jury.